Treat You Better
by SeJong9488
Summary: Cerita tentang Oh Sehun dan Kim Jongin yang telah bersahabat. Sampai akhirnya ada seseorang yang datang kedalam kehidupan mereka yang membuat Jongin tertarik padanya. Meski begitu Sehun tetap setia dan selalu ada untuk Jongin (Bad summary huhu) This is HUNKAI/SEKAI (SEHUN x KAI/JONGIN) fanfiction! Slight CHANKAI! GS for Kai/Jongin! DLDR!


"Treat You Better"

(Sejong9488)

Cast: HUNKAI/SEKAI as Main Pair and little bit ChanKai

Rate: untuk sekarang T dulu tapi sepertinya nanti akan berubah, mungkin ya tapi..

Oke deh, happy reading.. Sorry for TYPO

 **Chapter 1**

Seorang lelaki bertubuh tinggi, berkulit pucat dengan paras yang begitu sempurna tengah disibukan dengan tumpukan dokumen yang ada diatas meja kerjanya, ya dia adalah Oh Sehun. Saat ia sedang sibuk membereskan beberapa dokumen yang berserakan diatas mejanya tiba-tiba dering ponsel mengalihkan perhatiannya dari dokumen-dokumen tersebut. Dilihatnya layar ponsel tertulis nama " _Uri Jongin"_

"Nde Jongin?"

 _"Hunnie, kau masih di kantor? Hari ini kita pulang bersama seperti biasa kan?"_

Sehun tersenyum simpul sebelum menjawab "Iya aku masih di kantor, aku sedang membereskan beberapa dokumen. Tentu saja, nanti aku akan menjemputmu seperti biasa, tapi setelah aku selesai membereskan ini. Tunggulah sebentar disana"

"Baiklah Hunnie, aku tunggu ya. Bye"

"Nde.." setelahnya Sehun menutup sambungan telepon dan bergegas membereskan dokumen-dokumen yang berserakan di meja kerjanya.

Ya begitulah Oh Sehun dan Kim Jongin, yang hampir setiap waktu bersama. Jongin akan selalu bermanja-manja pada Sehun mulai dari meminta untuk berangkat dan pulang bekerja bersama, menemaninya makan siang, hingga pergi jalan-jalan bersama. Mereka bukan sepasang kekasih, mereka hanya sahabat. Ya sahabat, setidaknya itulah yang mereka berdua pikirkan saat ini. Sehun dan Jongin selalu berdalih jika kedekatan –yang bahkan terlalu dekat- mereka itu hanyalah karna mereka berdua sepasang sahabat dan keduanya terlalu naif untuk menyadari perasaan mereka masing-masing. Mereka sudah bersama sejak mereka masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar karna rumah mereka yang berdampingan dulu.

 **.**

 **.**

Oh Sehun kini sedang mengendarai mobilnya untuk menjemput Jongin di tempatnya bekerja. Gedung tempat Jongin bekerja satu arah dengan jalan ke apartemen Sehun maupun Jongin dan hanya berjarak beberapa blok dari gedung perusahaan milik keluarga Sehun. Sehun dan Jongin sekarang sama-sama tinggal di apartemen di Seoul karna orang tua Sehun memilih menetap di Busan tanah kelahiran Ayahnya sedangkan orang tua Jongin sudah pindah ke Jepang saat Jongin memasuki bangku kuliah. Sehun merupakan anak tunggal keluarga Oh sehingga dia sekarang mengambil alih tugas sang Ayah untuk melanjutkan perusahaan keluarganya. Sedangkan Jongin adalah anak bungsu dan memiliki seorang kaka laki-laki yang sudah menikah dan menetap di China.

Saat Sehun sudah akan sampai di temapat Jongin bekerja, dia menelpon gadis tersebut "Hallo… Jongin, aku sebentar lagi akan sampai. Bisakah kau menungguku di lobi?"

 _"Aku sudah menunggumu di lobi Hun, cepatlah aku lapar"_ Gadis itu menjawab dengan nada bicara yang terdengar sedikit merajuk dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Siap tuan puteri! Kkkk" Sehun sedikit terkekeh sambil menggoda sahabatnya.

 _"Aish.. sudahlah aku tutup"_ klik. Sambungan telpon langsung dimatikan begitu saja oleh Jongin.

Sehun hanya terkekeh dan menggelengkan kepala didalam mobilnya karena perilaku sahabatnya yang menurut Sehun sangat menggemaskan. Beberapa menit kemudia Sehun sudah sampai di tempat yang dituju dan dia menghentikan mobilnya tepat di depan lobi gedung tersebut. Dia bergegas keluar mobil untuk menghampiri sahabanya yang dia lehat tengah terduduk di salah satu kursi lobi. Sehun tersenyum lembut ketika melihat kalau Jongin tidak menyadari kehadirannya karna dirinya yang tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Hei.. maaf membuatmu menunggu" ucap Sehun sambil mengusak pelan rambut Jongin

Jongin mendongak "Ish kau lama sekali, aku kelaparan karna menunggumu tau!" gadis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya, merajuk pada sahabtnya sepertinya. Sehun hanya terkekeh dan semakin mengusak rambut gadis itu

"Jangan mengerucutkan bibirmu seperti itu Kim Jongin!" Sehun berbicara sambil menarik pelan bibir Jongin yang mengerucut. Hal itu sukses membuat gadis di hadapannya kesal dan langsung menarik tangan Sehun agar terlepas dari bibirnya. Gadis itu langsung menyeret sahabatnya keluar dari lobi menuju mobil Sehun yang sudah sangat ia hafal

"Kau harus mentraktirku makan sebelum pulang!" ucap Jongin ketika sampai di dekat mobil Sehun. Jongin langsung masuk kedalam mobil diikuti dengan Sehun yang sedari tadi hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya karena tingkah Jongin.

"Baiklah nona Kim Jongin. Apapun untukmu" Jawab Sehun dengan nada dibuat semanis mungkin sambil mencubit pipi Jongin. Jongin hanya mendengus sebal dengan perlakuan Sehun padanya dan Sehun segera melajukan mobilnya.

"Kau ingin makan apa Jong?"

"Aku mau makan ayam" jawab Jongin singkat, masih dalam mode ngambeknya sepertinya

Beberapa belas menit kemudian Sehun memarkirkan mobilnya tepat di depan _restaurant_ ayam cepat saji _favorite_ Jongin. Gadis itu memang maniak ayam, bahkan cara terampuh untuk membujuk gadis itu jika sedang merajuk adalah cukup dengan membelikannya menu ayam _favorite_ nya. Keduanya kini sudah memasuki _restaurant_ tersebut dan Jongin langsung menuju meja yan menjadi spot favorit mereka saat mereka makan ditempat itu sedangkan Sehun melenggang ke kasir untuk memesan makanan untuk mreka berdua. Setelah mendapatkan apa yang Sehun pesan, dia melangkah menuju meja mereka.

"Ayam untuk Nona Kim Jongin.." Sehun berkata sambil menaruh satu _bucket_ ayam yang tida bisa dikatakan kecil itu di hadapan Jongin yang kemudian disambut dengan tatapan berbinar dari gadis tersebut.

"terimakasih Sehunnie… Kau memang sahabat terbaikku!" Ucap Jongin riang. Tuh kan, mode merajuknya hilang seketika saat ia diuguhkan potongan-potongan ayam favoritnya. Sementara Jongin asyik memkana ayamnya, Sehun hanya terdiam memandang sabhabatnya itu. _'Sahabat ya?'_ Sehun tersenyum miris mendengar kata 'sahabat'. Dia sudah lama menyadari jika perasaannya pada Jongin bukan hanya sahabat. Tapi dia tidak pernah mengatakan perasaannya pada gadis itu karna dia tidak mau membuat Jongin tidak nyaman dengan perasaannya. Sehun selalu berpikir lebih baik dia terus menjadi sahabat Jongin asalkan dia bisa selalu melihat Jongin bahagia.

"Makanlah dengan pelan jangan terburu-buru seperti itu."

" _Nde… nde_ Oh Sehun cerewet…" Jawab Jongin dengan mulutnya yang penuh dengan ayam

"Yak! Telan dulu makananmu baru berbicara.. kau ini perempuan bukan sih!" Cibir sehun dan hanya dihadiahi delikan tajam dari Jongin.

"Ah kenapa kau hanya makan itu Sehunnie?" Jongin yang baru menyadari kalau Sehun hanya memakan kentang goreng karena dia terlalu asyik memakan ayam gorengnya.

"Aku sudah kenyang hanya dengan melihatmu makan" jawab sehun asal.

"Dasar kau ini! Cepat buka mulutmu Hunnie…" Jongin berkata sambil menyodorkan potongan kecil ayam goring miliknya kehadapan Sehun

"Tidak usah, kau makanlah yang banyak" Sehun menolak. Tapi Jongin justru bagkit dari kursinya dan mendekati Sehun. Sehun hanya menukikkan alisnya melihat Jongin mendekatinya. Sampai dihadapan Sehun, Jongin mencondongkan tubuhnya kea rah Sehun sehingga wajah mereka benar-benar sangat dekat bahkan Sehun hanya terdiam membeku menatap wajah gadis tercintanya itu. Sehun dapat melihat dengan jelas bagaimana lekuk wajah Jongin yang memiliki pipi gembil, mata yang sedikit bulat, dan jangan lupakan bibir bervolumenya yang mengundang siapa saja untuk mengecupnya. _Ups_ …. Sesaat kemudian Jongin membuka paksa mulut sehun dan langsung menjejalkan potongan ayam tersebut.

"Tinggal membuka mulut saja susah sekali sih.. dasar!" Jongin menggerutu sambil kembali ke bangkunya, sedangkan Sehun masih terkejut dengan perlakuan Jongin barusan. Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak tidak karuan karna demi Tuhan tadi dia bisa melihat betapa cantiknya Jongin dari jarak yang sangat detak. Meskuipun setiap saat mereka bertemu dan Jongin selalu menempel pada Sehun, tapi baru sekali ini Sehun melihat Jongin dalam jarang yang sangat-sangat dekat seperti tadi.

"Yak! Oh Sehun kenapa kau malah melamun!" Jongin berteriak sebal karna diacuhkan oleh lelaki itu dan teriakan itu sukses membuyarkan lamunan Sehun.

"A..ah maaf.. kau sudah selesai belum? Ayo kita pulang. Aku lelah sekali."

"ish kau ini, aku bahkan belum bercerita bagaimana hariku hari ini dank au sudah mengajakku pulang. Menyebalka!"

"Hey.. tidak usah merajuk seperti itu. Besok kan hari libur, bagaimana kalau besok aku ke apartemenmu dan kau bisa bercerita sepuasnya besok. _Otte?_ " bujuk Sehun yang langsung ditanggapi dengan mata berbinar Jongin. Selama ini Sehun dan Jongin memang sangat sering mengunjungi apartemen masing-masing hanya untuk sekedar makan bersama atau bercerita mengenai apa saja yang mereka lalaui selama seharian itu.

"Baiklah, Sehunnie-ku _jjang!_ Ayo pulang"

 **.**

 **.**

Keduanya kini telah sampai di depan gedung apartemen Jongin dan Sehun menghentikan mobilnya tepat depan pintu masak gedung apartemen tersebut. Jongin bergerak membuka sabuk pengamannya dan turun keluar dari mobil Sehun, lalu menutup pintuk mobil. Sehun menurunkan kaca mobilnya untuk melihat sahabatnya itu.

"Baiklah, sampai beretemu besok Jongie"

Jongin hanya menganggukan kepalanya semangat dan berkata "Besok aku tunggu! Aku ingin menceritakan banyak hal padamu."

Sehun hanya tersenyum lembut "Masuklah dan istirahat.. Selamat malam"

"Eum.. hati-hati Sehunnie"

Sehun mengangguk dan menutup kaca jendela mobilnya lalu kembali melajukan mobilnya menuju apertemennya menyisakan Jongin yang masih menatap mobil Sehun yang mulai menjauh. Gadis itu kemudian berbalik untuk masuk ke dalam apartemennya sebelum bunyi ponsel menginterupsi kegiatannya. Dia membuka ponselnya dan melihat ada sebuah pesan masuk dari seseorang, Jongin langsung mengembangkan senyumnya begitu melihat pesan tersebut.

 _From: Chanyeol_

 _Hei, apa kau sudah sampai apartemenmu?_

Jongin dengan cepat segera membalas pesan tersebut

 _To: Chanyeol_

 _Eum.. aku baru saja sampai apartemenku. Kau?_

Setelah mengirimkan balasan, Jongin kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju unit apartemen miliknya. Sesampainya di dalam apartemen, Jongin duduk di sofa dan menyandarkan punggungnya. Dia kembali membuka ponselnya dan membaca pesan balasan dari Chanyeol

 _From: Chanyeol_

 _Aku sudah sampai sedari tadi. Hei, apa kau sudah makan?_

 _._

 _To: Chanyeol_

 _Sudah, tadi aku makan bersama Sehunnie. Baiklah kau istirahatlah. Selamat Istirahat_ ^^

 _._

 _From: Chanyeol_

 _Oh.. lain kali kau harus mengenalkanku pada Sehun. Baiklah, selamat malam cantik_ J

.

 _To: Chanyeol_

 _Nde, nde… aku pasti akan mengenalkanmu pada Sehun.._

 _._

Setelah mengirim pesan balasan pada lelaki itu, Jongin bergegas menuju kamarnya untuk membersihkan diri dan mengistirahatkan tubuh lelahnya. Dia tersenyum simpul membayangkan lelaki yang baru saja bertukar pesan dengannya. Dia adalah Park Chanyeol, direktur baru di perusahaan tempat Jongin bekerja. Dia menggantikan posisi Ayahnya 3 minggu yang lalu. Dan sudah 3 minggu pula lah Jongin dan Chanyeol saling mengenal bahkan sudah bisa dikatakan hubungan mereka sudah lumayan dekat. Chanyeol yang memang sudah tertarik pada Jongin pada awal pertemuan mereka dan Jongin juga memiliki sedikit ketertarika pada lelaki bertubuh tinggi itu karna lelaki itu selalu bersikap baik padanya taip kali mereka berinteraksi baik didalam maupun diluar jam kerja.

Jongin belum sempat bercerita pada Sehun –sahabatnya- mengenai kedekatannya dengan Chanyeol selama ini. Dia berencana akan bercerita tadi saat Sehun menjemputnya tapi ternyata mereka terlalu asyik dengan candaan ringan mereka sehingga Jongin lupa dengan ceritanya lalu memutuskan untuk menceritakannya besok saat Sehun berkunjung ke apartemennya. Alasan Sehun tidak mengetahui tentang Chanyeol adalah karena Jongin dan Chanyeol tidak pernah bertemu selain saat mereka berada di pada hari kerja dan saat jam makan siang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sinar matahari menerobos masuk dari celah gordeng kedalam sebuah kamar apartemen. Sang pemilik yang masih menutup matanya rapat-rapat dibalik selimut tebalnya pun mulai terusik karena terkena cahaya matahari yang masuk. Dia hanya mngerjapkan matanya sejenak dan kembali menutup matanya dan menutupi selutuh tubuhnya hingga batas kepala dengan selimut tebalnya agar matanya terhindar dari cahaya matahari yang menyilaukan. Baru saja dia akan kembali masuk kedalam alam mimpinya, tiba-tiba ponselnya bordering dengan kencang menunjukkan ada panggilan masuk. Dia menggeliat dan mendengus sebal merutuki siapapun yang berani mengusik tidurnya sekarang. Sehun tidak kunjung menjawab panggilan tersebut, Sehun terlalu malas untuk sekedar membuka matanya apalagi berbicara dengan sesorang lewat telepon. Berhenti sesaat lalu ponselnya kembali bordering untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Aishh.. sial!"

Sehun pun jengah dan memutuskan untuk menjawab panggilan tersebut. Tangannya bergerak meraba-raba nakasnya mencari ponselnya. Setelah menemukan ponselnya ia segera menjawab panggilan tersebut tanpa membaca siapa yang menelponnya dan segera menempelkan ponselnya pada telinga kirinya dengan mata yang kembali tertutup.

" _Yeobse…."_

Belum sempat Sehun menyelesaikan ucapannya orang diseberang sana telah lebih dulu berteriak "YAK OH SEHUN! CEPAT BUKA PINTU APARTEMENMU INI! Pip" Sehun menatap horror pada ponselnya dan segera tahu siapa yang menghubunginya. Si penelpon ternyata adalah sahabat tercintanya, Kim Jongin. Dia langsung terlonjak dan membawa tubuhnya yang masih sangat mengantuk untuk membuka pintu apartemennya. Saat pintu apartemennya terbuka, dia dapat melihat Jongin sedang berdiri sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menatap tajam Sehun. Tanpa basa-basi Jongin langsung menerobos masuk kedalam apartemen sahabatnya itu.

"Kau, kenapa kau mengganti _password_ apartemenmu? Aku jadi tidak bisa masuk kan huh" Jongin bersungut-sungut sambil menghentak-hentakan kakinya menuju meja makan apartemen Sehun. Sehun lupa kalau kemarin pintu apartemennya bermasalah dan dia dengan terpaksa mengganti kode keamanan pintu apartemennya tersebut.

"Ah kemarin pintu apartemenku bermasalah dan setelah di perbaiki aku terpaksa mengganti kodenya karna petugas yang memperbakinya sudah tau kode keamananku yang lama. Jadi untuk berjaga-jaga lebih baik aku ganti. Tunggu, tunggu kenapa kau kemari pagi-pagi seperti ini?"

"Aku sedang tidak ingin sarapan sendiri makannya aku kesini"

"Woah apa kau membawakanku sarapan?"

"Tentu saja bodoh! Dan apakah kau baru bangun?!" Tanya Jongin dengan tatapan tajamnya. Sehun hanya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Ini bahkan sudah jam 10 dan kau masih bermalas-malasan. Cepat bersihkan badanmu dan kita sarapan.."

"Ay ay…" seru Sehun sambil bergegas menuju kamarnya untuk membersihkan diri.

 **.**

 **.**

Sekarang keduanya tengah sarapan bersama di apartemen Sehun tentunya. Tadi Jongin membawakan _panecake_ kesukaan Sehun serta _bubble tea_ –minuman yang sangat digilai Sehun- . Sehun yang dibawakan menu makanan dan minuman _favorite_ nya itu memakan _panecake_ dengan mata berbinar. Bertambah lagi satu hari pagi indah seorang Sehun sekarang karena ditemanin oleh gadis tercintanya sarapan dan memakan makanan kesukaannya.

"Oh iya, bukankan kemarin kau ingin bercerita sesuatu padaku?" sehun bertanya memecah keheningan

"Eum.. tapi aku bingun memulainya darimana"

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya "Kenapa harus bingung heum? Ceritalah, aku akan mendengarkanmu seperti biasa" jawab sehun dengan memberikan senyuman manisnya. Jongin yang sudah selesai makan pun menyilangkan tangannya diatas meja dan bersiap untuk bercerita pada Sehun.

"Ehem.. aku.. aku sebenarnya sedang dekat dan menyukai sesorang, Hun" ucap Jongin dengan gugup karna malu. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Jongin menyukai sesorang sejak terakhir kali dia memilik cinta monyet saat dia masih di bangku _SHS._ Sama seperti sekarang, dulu juga dia bercerita pada Sehun.

 _DEG!_

Sehun yang mendengar ucapan Jongin barusan merasakan sakit di hatinya. Bagaimana tidak, gadis yang dicintainya sejak lama itu hanya dan selalu menganggapnya sebatas sahabat dan kini dia dengan tatapan berbinarnya mengatakan jika dia sedang menyukai seseorang. Tapi ia bisa apa, seberapa besarpun cintanya pada Jongin tetap saja Jongin hanya menganggapnya sahabatnya. Melihat Jongin tersenyum bahagia saja sudah lebih dari cukup bagi Sehun. Sehun segera merubah ekspresi sendunya menjadi ekspresi datar seperti biasa. Dia tersenyum dan kembali bisa mengontrol perasaannya.

"Hemm.. jadi siapa laki-laki yang telah menarik perhatian sahabat ku ini hem?" Sehun bertanya dengan nada lembutnya walaupun dalam hatinya terasa sangat sakit.

"Namanya, Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol…."

 _Deg!_

Sehun seketika mengatupkan bibirnya rapat mendengar nama itu. _'Apakah Park Chanyeol yang dimaksud Jongin adalah Park Chanyeol yang sama yang ku kenal?'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

Hallo hallo semua… aku bawa fanfiction baru lagi hehe. Gimana cerita awalnya? Menarikkah? Atau negbosanin ya? Aku bakal lanjut cerita ini kalo memang ada peminatnya heheh. Entahlah lagi kerja terus tiba-tiba pengen bikin cerita kaya gini dan jadilah ini hehe. Lagi pengen bikin cerita dengan karakter Sehun yang super sabar ngelindungin dan ngadepin Jongin yang ga sadar-sadar sama perasaannya sendiri hehe.

Bagi yang bersedia membaca ff ini aku ucapkan terimakasih yaaa.. dan kalo ga keberatan tinggalkan jejaknya ya ^^


End file.
